<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Benjamin by anonymouST (anonymo_su)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811695">Benjamin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymo_su/pseuds/anonymouST'>anonymouST (anonymo_su)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nerys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e02 Shadows and Symbols, Ficlet, Gen, Leadership, Religion, season 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymo_su/pseuds/anonymouST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series of short Kira-centric fics, in which the common thread is the use of the name 'Nerys'.</p><p>Colonel Kira greets Sisko shortly after his return to DS9 (post-Shadows and Symbols). A discussion of leadership and Bajor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kira Nerys &amp; Benjamin Sisko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nerys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Benjamin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Colonel," Sisko nodded as she entered the captain's office.</p><p>It was the first time he'd ever called her by her new rank; hearing it from him felt even more strange than usual. "Oh, you don't have to call me that," she insisted. "I'm sure I only got the promotion for running the station in your absence. It almost feels like I should be going back to 'Major' now."</p><p>She'd have to get used to being on this side of the desk again. For the past few months, this had been her desk, her office, her station. Now... she wasn't quite sure what she felt.</p><p>"No," Sisko insisted in turn. "I've looked over your reports. I'd like to congratulate you on your determination at the blockade of Rema. Takes a lot of courage to bluff a Romulan."</p><p>Kira tried to brush it off. "Ha! I'm not sure if it was <em>courage</em> so much as me being plain old stubborn."</p><p>Sisko gave her one of his toothy smiles: "Is there much of a difference?" He moved a padd aside, deobstructing the space between the two of them. "The point is... you've done a good job, these past few months. I left you in a difficult position, putting you in charge with no notice in times as harsh as these, but you have absolutely made the best of it. I won't call you anything you don't want to be called, but I want you to know: you make a damn fine colonel, Kira."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>She'd had mixed feelings about running the station, a lot of which related to her status as Sisko's 'replacement'. She'd missed him, often worried about him, sometimes resented him, usually felt guilty about that resentment afterwards. She thought she'd done alright, but she knew she could've done better; that constant feeling was just something she'd had to live with. Now, all that was Sisko's burden once more.</p><p>"It's good to have you back, Captain."</p><p>"And it's good to <em>be</em> back. But I'm glad you had your chance here, and I'm sure you'll have it again someday. This station is here for the good of Bajor, and it seems right that a Bajoran should be the one in charge."</p><p>"But Benjamin, you're the Emissary!" She said it half-laughing, as such an obvious fact: one that spoke for itself, no further explanation needed.</p><p>"I am. <em>And</em> I'm a Starfleet officer. Before I left, I ignored the Prophets' warnings to follow Starfleet orders... and it led to disaster. What Bajor needs is someone who will <em>truly</em> have its best interests at heart. Without conflict, without compromise." He leaned forward at his desk, speaking with absolute passion. "I love Bajor, Nerys, but you were <em>born</em> on Bajor. You've fought for Bajor ever since you were a child, and knowing you, you won't stop until the day you die."</p><p>Kira was taken aback. She looked at the Emissary with awe in her eyes, awe and confusion yet unwavering devotion: "Emissary... I've had my doubts about leading here. It always felt like your role, and I was just filling in for the part. But if you really think..." She had to think about how to word the next part, wary that paraphrasing might accidentally say something he hadn't said. It felt like interpreting the words of a prophecy. "If <em>you</em> think Bajor needs someone like me, then maybe I can finally accept that."</p><p>"I'm glad," Sisko said, full of warmth. Oh, she <em>had</em> missed him. "The Prophets have me here for now, but whenever that changes, I know you'll do Bajor proud."</p><p>"Thank you, Emissary." A big, wide, genuine smile. She left his office with renewed boldness in her step, driven by purpose anew. The reopened wormhole swirled bright on the monitors in Ops; she said a prayer of thanks to its Prophets in her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>